


Stolen Moments

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: They've just had sex for the first time since Kerberos, and Keith isn't certain how he feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OpalDelight Asked: Right. How about a post-sex scene after the first time Shiro has felt comfortable enough to sleep with Keith after Kerberos? Mostly them talking about how Shiro's preferences as to what happens in bed after a year in captivity, and confronting his feelings and thoughts about it

Keith felt awkward, out of sorts, as he stared up at the ceiling. Shiro lay beside him catching his breath. He should feel relaxed, ecstatic after the first time the older alpha had agreed to sleep with him since he came crashing back to earth, but all he really wanted to do was come up with an excuse to leave. The sex hadn’t been bad. No boundaries had been crossed. He just hadn’t felt like he was having sex with his mate. The body sleeping with him was like a stranger had crawled inside Shiro’s skin.

He wasn’t stupid. He hadn’t expected Shiro to behave exactly the same in bed as he had before. The changes he’d undergone were obvious. From the physical, to the mental, to weird combinations of both. Keith had been memorizing them as fast as he could. Little things like what temperature of the room he could no longer stand. To bigger things like how Shiro hated to have his scars touched due to the nerve damage. The lack of sensation freaked Shiro out when Keith traced over them. Keith had taken all these things in stride and incorporated them into what his mate was to him, but he’d still been caught off guard.

Shiro had been so aggressive. Literally picking Keith up off his feet and carrying him to the bed. Dropping him on his back and keeping him there. Keith wasn’t fond of being under Shiro. Made him feel weak, and now Shiro was so much bigger. Filled out with muscles. He hadn’t forced Keith to stay, even if his grip had been a bit too tight, Galra metal unforgiving to the flesh of his hip and wrist. He kept him down with distractions. With his overwhelming presence, as he’d kissed and licked and sucked everything he could reach. He’d bit too. Not the little nips of affection they usually exchanged, but full on bites. There was a mark on his neck from where Shiro had all but mauled the skin over his scent gland. He’d done that when he’d wrapped his hand around both their dicks, and Keith was too high on the pleasure to care.

The whole experience had been off. As far from the tender thing they’d normally had, as Mars was to Venus. Rut sex. That’s what it reminded him of. A clash for dominance, with a side of everyone getting off. Except Keith hadn’t been prepared for that. Hadn’t been ready for the push pull, and ended up splayed out like a bitch.

“Babe?” Shiro had moved while Keith wasn’t looking. Propping himself up on his elbow to look down at him. He can feel the unnaturally warm touch of Shiro’s prosthetic running down his chest, “You’re quiet, everything okay?” There’s genuine concern in his eyes.

Keith sits up and Shiro mirrors him, “You were a bit much,” Keith says, he’s not really sure where to start on criticism, and how much he should. Shiro had been so hesitant to do this in the first place.

“Sorry,” Shiro’s metal fingers move to soothe up and down his arm. Shiro huffs, “Isn’t that perfect. I spend so many nights dreaming and thinking about what I would do if I could have you again, and the second I do.” Shiro gestures to the air, as if to encompass their whole situation, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to cover you up and hide you from the world.” Was that what having him on his back had been about? Still.

“You know I don’t like being on the bottom.” Keith says, giving Shiro a hard look. He didn’t like it, and Shiro used to at least ask before putting Keith in that position. Shiro doesn’t respond, just stares at him. His eyes going wide, until he lets out a sharp bark of laughter. It’s not pretty, borderline hysterical. “Shiro?” Keith asks, a pang of fear in his chest that he’s set off another panic attack.

“I forgot,” Shiro laughs.

Keith doesn’t understand. What memory had he just jogged loose, “Forgot what?”

Shiro looks him in the eye, “I forgot,” He repeats meaningfully, and suddenly Keith understands. Shiro forgot his preference. Somewhere in his year of hell, Shiro had forgotten that Keith was uncomfortable when he loomed over him.

And Keith laughs too. Hard bitter laughter, because the universe couldn’t have deemed fit to leave them even the small things. He could have Shiro back, but only once he’d been stripped bare. Keith pulled his mate to him. Choking down the laughs that still fought to bubble up his throat, “Alright, alright,” He whispers, “We’ll relearn together.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know what really ruins you day. Finding out your mate can't remember important things about your relationship.


End file.
